


Mistakes Were Made

by Pieceofship



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora gives herself bangs, F/F, Fluff, Spoilers for final season (5), Takes place after season 5, adora is a dork, failed haircuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: “Okay,  I should probably stop before I make it worse,” she said to herself and glanced at her reflection, her eyes locked onto her hair poof. “Oh, bangs! I should give myself bangs!”Big mistake.
Relationships: brief mention of glimbow but nothing noteworthy, catradora - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Mistakes Were Made

Just like they all agreed, a road trip was arranged as soon as Etheria was recovered from all the destruction caused by Horde Prime. As well as attending a few banquets, balls and causal but energetic parties that celebrated not only Horde Prime’s defeat, but the celebration of a new era, one free from war and despair and replaced with hope, joy and the promise of a better life for all. For some it meant celebrating their freedom from being horde soldiers, for others it meant no longer wondering if their homes would be destroyed in the crossfires of war, and for some, it was not having to always be on guard for their own safety. 

For Adora, it came in the form of a road trip to properly appreciate it all with those closest to her.

The ship (or Darla as Entrapta had dubbed it) was ideal for the trip, plenty of room for all four of them. As soon as Glimmer made sure her kingdom would be taken care of, they packed up and left. After all the chaos they faced, words could not describe how wonderful it was to experience all Etheria had to offer without the threat of war constantly hovering over their heads.

The experience was unlike any other, the food, the culture, the locals, the sights, everything and anything the four of them did just created more positive experiences that brought them closer than ever.

Glimmer had retired early that night, exhausted from a day of hiking and Bow had taken it upon himself to drive the ship. Leaving just the second pair of lovers, Adora and Catra, to entertain themselves.

Adora’s eyes lifted from the book she currently had her nose in and shifted her gaze onto Catra. She kept doing it... every now and again Catra would run her fingers through her own short hair.

“Still not used to it?” Adora inquired.

“Yeah,” Catra answered, running her fingers through her locks again. “I know it’s been a while but... still can’t get over how short it is.” 

“Do you miss it?”

“Yeah, I do...I mean I like how easier it’s to manage, just a quick wash and go.” 

“Remember how you fought tooth and nail to get out of brushing it as a kid?” Adora held back a chuckle as she remembered the older hoard soldiers chasing Catra around with a hairbrush in an attempt to untangle her hair.

“Don’t remind me, they had to have two people hold me down.” Catra snickered, clearly proud of what the lengths her childhood self would go through to avoid brushing her hair. “It’s kinda a relief to be honest, even if it wasn’t exactly my choice.”

Adora tensed, immediately being reminded of how Prime had once taken control of Catra’s mind and body. The way her eyes glowed green and her eerie voice, the very thought made her feel sick to her stomach. Sure you could argue it was just hair and that it would grow back, but it was more than that. It was about Prime taking more agency away from Catra. Did he know how much she loved the length of her hair or was it just a way to make her the perfect little prim and proper puppet for him to control? 

“Hey, you alright?” Catra’s voice snapped Adora out of her train of thought.

“Yeah,” she lied. “I’m fine.”

“And a bad liar.” Catra rolled her eyes. 

“Sorry, it’s just... I know it wasn’t exactly your choice.” Adora confessed.

“And? It’s just hair, Adora,” she said, getting up from her spot. “It’s the least awful thing Prime did to me, trust me.” Catra yawned and stretched. “I’m gonna call it a night, you?”

“I think I’ll stay up for a little longer,” Adora answered. “I’ll join you soon, try not to hog the covers.”

“No promises.” Catra said before leaving.

....

As soon as Bow put the ship into autopilot and he had gone off to bed, Adora made her way to the bathroom. In her hands were a pair of silver scissors, Adora stared at them.

Sure Catra said it didn’t bother her, that it was just hair and would grow back. But Adora knew Catra better than that... unfortunately, she doubted She-ra possessed any magical abilities that regrew hair. But like Catra, Adora was rather proud of her hair length and admittedly a little jealous of the long golden locks she would get whenever she transformed.

Her gaze lifted from the scissors and to the bathroom mirror. How should she do this? Just hack it off randomly or was there a more strategic approach to doing this? Her face scrunched up in thought before finally deciding that cutting off her ponytail would be the best approach. 

Scissors at the ready, and ponytail firmly in her grasp. Adora placed her hair between the two blades and slowly began to snip through her hair. 

“Steady...steady...” Adora said to herself, not even daring to blink as the scissors cut through her hair, above the hairband. “Almost there....and,” with a final snip, she was left holding a freshly cut ponytail. “Ha...I did it.” she stared at her reflection, holding her hair farther away from her head.

She looked so different without her signature ponytail, it would take some getting used to. Maybe she could try and give it a little more shape? Was that even the right word? Whatever a snip here and a snip there and her hair were...awful.

Adora pouted, trying to even out the choppy looking sides which only result in them becoming more messily and uneven. 

“Okay, I should probably stop before I make it worse,” she said to herself and glanced at her reflection, her eyes locked onto her hair poof. “Oh, bangs! I should give myself bangs!”

Big mistake.

Her poof was gone and in its place were a pair of failed bangs Choppy and awkward looking, they did little to improve the failed haircut that looked like she took a rusty sword to it.qMaybe if she trimmed her bangs a little more they-

“Adora!?”

She flinched as she heard the familiar voice of her girlfriend. Shoot, she forgot to lock the door! 

Adore turned away from the mirror, trying to ignore the clumps of blond hair that clung to her jacket. Her face broke out in a sheepish smile as she faced Catra, who looked back at her, horrified.

“Hey, Catra...” Adora spoke, slowly setting the scissors down.

“Don’t ‘hey, Catra,’ me. “ she crossed her arms, mouth shifting into an unamused frown. “What did you do to your hair?”

“W-well I figured,” her teeth sunk into her lower lip as she desperately tried to come up with a verbal response. “You know, with what Prime did that this would help?” a trickle of sweat dripped down from her forehead. 

There was a long pause, both in an intense stare-off that Adora was desperately losing...or so she thought. Catra burst into a fit of giggles.

“Is your hero complex really that bad?” Catra snickered, wiping away a tear.

“Hey, I was trying to make you feel better!” Adora argued.

“By destroying your hair?”

“Yeah...I really didn’t think this through.”

Catra just laughed. “Well, if your goal was to make me laugh guess it worked. You look ridiculous.”

“Hey, I tried okay!” Adora huffed.

“Better hope we run into a hairdresser soon.” she teased, ruffling Adora’s hair.

“Hey!”

“What? Not like I can make it any worse.” Catra smirked. “Though I’m glad you’re stupid hair poof is gone.”

“My hair poof isn’t stupid!”

Her girlfriend stuck out her tongue before running off.

“Why you little...” Adora said under her breath before dashing off after her.


End file.
